


I Am The Destroyer Of Dino Nuggets!

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Acting the Fool, Crack, Dino Nuggets, Gen, Sanity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Lisa leaves the boys Dino Nuggets for lunch. She really shouldn’t have, not with Sal’s extreme love for them.





	I Am The Destroyer Of Dino Nuggets!

“Boys! Lunchtime.” Lisa called. Larry and Sal walked over to the apartment’s small kitchen as Lisa was pulling the pan out the oven. She shucked off an oven mit and gave them a smile. “You boys enjoy.”

“Thanks mom.” Larry said. Lisa headed towards the door. “I have to head up to Robert’s real quick fix a leak. You boys don’t get into any trouble.” 

“We won’t, mom.” 

“I know you won’t, Lar Bear.” 

“Mom!” Larry groaned. Lisa giggled before she left the apartment. 

“Aw, sick! Your mom made Dino nuggets.” Sal said ecstatic. He picked up a nugget only to drop it, letting out a pained cry. 

“Sal, you literally just watched her pull them out of the oven.” 

“I want the nuggets though!” Sal whined 

“Just give them a minute. Come on, can go head bang to some Sanity Falls while we wait.” Larry offered, but Sal pulled himself up onto the counter next to the hot pan. The black eye holes on Sal’s prosthetic face bore holes into the little dinosaur shaped pieces of chicken. 

“The nuggets, Larry.” Sal said distantly. Larry has never seen him this focused since his spiel on ghosts. 

“Alright, bro. We can just sit and wait.” Larry took a seat at the kitchen’s small dining table. 

It was a boring, silent few minutes of sitting around. Sal seemed to turn into a statue guarding over the nuggets. That is until Sal said “Get the video camera.” 

“What?” 

Sal slowly looked up at Larry. “Get. The. Video. Camera. I have an idea.” Larry could practically see a wicked smile through Sal’s prosthetic. It could only mean something truly epic was about to happen. 

***********************

Sanity Falls was blaring through the apartment. The video camera was perched on the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Sal and Larry head banged furiously to the music. 

“In this house, it’s either eat or be eaten!” Larry yelled into the camera, his long hair flying wildly with the movement. Larry backed up to reveal Sal with hands full of dinosaur nuggets. His prosthetic face was pushed up the lower half of his scarred face. Sal smirked at the camera, a small hole in his right cheek making the smile all the more menacing. 

“Off with their heads!” With that, Sal ripped the heads off of each chicken nugget. Bits of breading flew everywhere as Sal meticulously dismembered each dinosaur. Larry cringed at the sight, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Dude, that’s just cruel!” 

“I am the beast!” Sal pounded a fist on his chest. “All nuggets fall before me.” Sal puffed out his chest like he was big and bad. As if he wasn’t short enough that Larry could pick him up like a bag. 

So, Larry did just that. Sal cried out in surprise, dropping what remained of his nuggets. Sal looked down at the food on the floor before giving Larry a pointed look. “God damnit, Larry!” 

Larry laughed. “Oh how the mighty fall.” But, Sal just went limp in arms. “Oh, come on, dude. Admit it. Your reaction was funny.” 

No answer. Only a pouting stare at the lost nuggets. 

“Ok, fine. You can have my nuggets.” 

Sal practically jumped out of his arms and ran for the pan, leaving Larry to clean up the results of Sal’s massacre. 


End file.
